The Best in the Worlds
by AllTerrainAuthor
Summary: Harry Potter, brought into the world of Pokemon, grows up with the legendaries as family...A very strange family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. The only thing that I own is my imagination.**

**Warnings: Strong language (everything short of an F-Bomb), innuendos, Pokemon violence, so much mushy family crap you'll drown.**

**A/N: This idea came into my head after reading Olympusseriesisawesome's story, On the Wings of Death. That is a wonderful story, but is only the coal that fueled this thought-train. Also, a beta would be appreciated. PM if interested.**

**The end scene gave me quite a bit of trouble as well. It'll probably be edited later, so it isn't as forced.**

"The question remains;" Arceus interjected, speaking over the squabbling legendaries, "What do we do with this child?"

Mew jumped onto the conference table, "Keep him!" She insisted.

"That's right!" Shaymin yelled, jumping up next to Mew, "I doesn't matter that he's human or that Mewtwo brought him! If anything, we should be grateful that he's in our halls!" Shaymin, being the Pokemon of gratitude, never missed the chance to encourage others to be grateful.

"Yeah, he's adorable too!" Celebi cooed, darting over to the small nest off to the side the Mews had set the child in, "Look, he's sleeping!"

Yveltal nodded agreement, but didn't jump onto the table(thankfully, for he was much, much bigger than Shaymin and Mew), "I am The Lord of Death. Not The Lord of the Unnecessary Death of Defenseless Children. I vote we keep him."

"So, it's coming down to a vote, eh?" Xerneas asked, "In that case, I vote against it! We shouldn't burden ourselves with him!"

"Oi!" Yveltal shouted, looking like he was ready to murder the deer, "You sure you ain't saying that just to disagree with me?"

Xerneas gave a sheepish smile, "...He can stay. But only because I don't want him to die!"

Arceus stamped a hoof, "Silence!" He commanded, his voice ringing up to the high ceiling, and causing the young child to rouse and begin crying.

"Meanie!" Mew said, flying over to the nest and picking up the one-year-old with telekinesis, "You made him cry!" She, Celebi, and Meloetta began fussing over him, leaving Arceus rather put out.

"Er, right. Sorry." Arceus muttered, then cleared his throat and continued.

"All in favor of keeping the child?" He asked.

Yveltal raised a wing, Shaymin a paw, and Xerneas a hoof. Mew was too busy cooing at the child to vote.

Arceus did a quick head count of all the legendaries raising an appendage. Mewtwo, Yveltal, Xerneas, Shaymin, Groudon, and several others.

"All opposed?"

Kyogre raised a fin, Darkrai, Heatran, Zygarde, and the Regis all voted nay as well.

"Uxie, you did not vote." Arceus noticed.

"And neither did Victini." Uxie said. He tapped his chin in thought, "I'm not sure about Victini, but I'm not sure if it would be wise to keep him. But I'm not against it."

"Elaborate, please."

"If we keep him, we are taking him away from all other humans, and even his own universe. I conferred with Dialga and Palkia before the meeting, and came to realize that he will have a vital role to play in his own universe. We would be foolish to take him away from that. At the same time, Palkia informed me that the only place he could live in his own universe is absolutely horrible. An abusive home. It comes down to morality versus wisdom, and I must vote on the side of wisdom. He should be brought back to his universe. Somehow, with as little change to the natural order as possible."

Arceus nodded, thinking, "Let's hear why Victini didn't vote before we address this problem. Victini?"

Victini promptly fell out of his chair and began sobbing, "I wanted extra mushrooms!" He cried, "They didn't give me /any/!"

"Darkrai!" Cresselia scolded, "Don't give Victini nightmares!"

"He fell asleep!" Darkrai protested, raising his hands in defense, "He deserved it!"

Arceus dearly wished he could facehoof, "Next time, Victini," he said, "Don't fall asleep in the middle of something important."

Victini sniffled and saluted weakly, "Okie-doke, Arcey." He said, climbing back onto his chair.

"Now, to address that problem." Arceus said, with only a slight spasm in distaste at the nickname, heading back to the head of the table, "As it stands, with such a major problem, we cannot take him, and he must go back to his own world. If anyone can suggest a solution, do so, and we will keep him, as the majority voted yay."

After a while, Jirachi raised a hand in thought, "Uxie, Palkia, Dialga, do you know /when/ his importance starts?"

Uxie nodded in understanding, "I do not. However, I'm sure Dialga and Palkia can figure it out."

Palkia glanced at Dialga, "I don't like this cooperation shtick." She said.

"Neither do I." Dialga agreed, "Open a wormhole, and I'll find out."

The wormhole appeared right in the middle of the conference table, and Dialga went quiet as he used his telepathy to probe for when the human would start influencing the world.

"...When he turns eleven." He said at last.

"So, we can keep him for eleven years then send him back!" Jirachi decided.

"Does everyone find that satisfactory?" Arceus asked.

A few legends were a bit reluctant, but most nodded their agreement.

Arceus stamped a hoof, "It's settled. The child will live in the Hall of Origin until he turns eleven, at which time we will return him to his own world."

"Yay!" Mew squealed, somersaulting in the air.

"Find him a place to sleep and live within the Hall, Mew." Arceus commanded, "I have things to do."

With that, the legendaries dispersed.

Shaymin ran over to Mew and the child, bouncing with joy, "Thank you!" She said, to no-one in particular, just wanting to get her bubbling gratitude out of her system.

Xerneas and Yveltal(who had stuck around) came over as well, seeming to get along, for once.

"Brilliant!" Yveltal said, poking the child's stomach lightly with his beak, making him giggle, "Where is he going to live?"

"West wing." Xerneas suggested, sounding smug that he had thought of it and not Yveltal, "It's always abandoned."

Yveltal stuck out his tongue at Xerneas, "Smug bounder." He muttered, sore that he hadn't thought of that.

"Put him on my back," Xerneas offered, flashing a smirk at Yveltal, "I'll carry him."

Mew looked between the two, seeing Yveltal's anger. She chuckled awkwardly, "Thanks, Xerneas, but your back's, uhh, awfully thin. Not suitable for carrying children, not before they can hold on, y'know." She winked at Shaymin.

Shaymin started slightly and looked at Mew, "Well, I don't know. Xerneas would be able to carry him. His back is still pretty wide."

Mew facepawed, "What I'm saying is, why not let Yveltal carry him in his fluffy neck-thing, so there is no chance of him falling off your back and breaking his face."

Xerneas thought, then nodded, "I will allow this."

Mew sighed in relief and transferred the kid(who was yawning again) to Yveltal's big floofy neck ruff and cuffed Shaymin behind the ear.

"Thanks for the backup," she hissed.

"You aren't very thankful," Shaymin noticed, "You really oughta try to be more grateful. Gratitude is very wonderful, you know."

Mew groaned, "Shaymin, as your mother, and the ancestor of all other hedgehogs,"

Whatever Mew was going to say was lost on Shaymin as she followed Yveltal and Xerneas(who had already left) towards the west wing of the Hall of Origin.

"...I am free to say that you are the densest hedgehog that ever lived." Mew finished, dejected, then stomped her foot angrily and flew off after them.

They found the kid a room without too much trouble, the only major roadblock being the arguments Xerneas and Yveltal had along the way. Trivial things such as whether the sea was blue or bluish-green. As with most opposing legendaries, the duo would quarrel at the drop of the hat. But at least they were being considerate enough to keep their voices low as to not disturb the dozing child in Yveltal's neck ruff.

"All right, then." Mew said, surveying the large, but empty room with her paws on her hips, "No-one's using this, so it's his now." She was silent for several beats, then rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Er, what do humans need?"

"Search me." Yveltal said, cutting off Xerneas, "My job's killing them. Ask Deerlord over here."

Xerneas snorted in anger at Yveltal, "As I going to say before I was rudely interrupted, humans need a variety of things to survive and prosper, including but not limited to: a balanced diet consisting of a good amount of calories, healthy fats and cholesterols, and plenty of fiber. Humans also require shelter from the elements and at least eight cups of water a day..." He prattled on and on.

Yveltal had already slumped forward and was sound asleep. Even Mew was dozing as she hovered. Only Shaymin stood at attention.

"Xerneas," she said, "Sure, that's what he needs to survive, but what about to be happy?"

Xerneas stared at her, lost for words, "I...don't know." He admitted.

"Well, I think we should start with a comfortable place to sleep that isn't on Yveltal." Shaymin said, jolting Mew out of her doze.

Xerneas glanced shadily at the sleeping Yveltal, "Can we cut off his ruff to make bedding?"

"Absolutely not." Mew tried to keep a straight face, and succeeded for all of five seconds, then doubled over, chuckling fit to burst, "Oh, but he would look absolutely hilarious!" She laughed, stuffing her paws in her mouth in an attempt to quiet her giggles.

"So, is that a yes?" Xerneas asked.

"Sorry," Mew said, gasping for air, "Nope." She yawned, looking enviously at the sound-asleep Yveltal, and the dozing kid in his ruff, "Y'know, it wouldn't do any harm to just let him sleep on Yveltal for one night." She said, "Why don't we all just go to sleep?"

"Agreed," Shaymin said, and curled up under Yveltal's large wing, "We can figure it out in the morning."

Xerneas sank to his knees and Mew alighted on top of his head, glancing once again at the child and smiling.

Harry Potter would have the best family in the world.

**A/N: 10/10 would sleep on Yveltal's big floofy neck-thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

Palkia's speciality was always opening wormholes to different dimensions. What she didn't know was that her wormholes could be hijacked, used, by someone else with considerable enough psychic power.

And Mewtwo psychic power was very considerable.

So now he had his own little private wormhole into another dimension, one to which he could escape to whenever he wanted.

And he nearly always wanted to escape. For he was a fake, and he knew the other legends looked down upon him for it, even after he had been accepted into the Hall of Origin.

Mewtwo's wormhole led him to the outskirts of a small town, and he appeared in a bright flash of light. Quickly, he tucked his tail into the large baggy cloak he had worn and threw the hood over his head. His silhouette looked reasonably human, and he could mess with the minds of anyone seeing his face.

Now that he was disguised, he felt confident enough to go into the village and check it out.

Head down and tail resting uncomfortably against his back, he strode through the village, glancing at the shops and houses lining the street. Human architecture had always interested him, if only because of the disproportionate amount of time he spent standing dramatically on top of skyscrapers. These buildings seemed old-fashioned and run-down, hardly worth mentioning.

But another building, different from the rest, caught his eye. It was different in the fact that it was totally leveled, except for the south end, which was barely standing upright. Strangely, he could see no humans gathered around it, and a quick probe of psychic energy revealed that it was hidden to the untrained eye.

His head snapped up as a child's wails reached his ears, and he flew quickly to the top floor, secrecy be damned.

The child was half-covered by wreckage, the other half covered by cuts and bruises.

Telekinesis soon cleared the rubble, and Mewtwo picked up the kid an held it at arms length. It was a boy, maybe a year old? Telepathy revealed that the boy's name was Harry Potter, and he was just learning to say it. He glanced down as the house shifted dangerously.

"Mewtwo!" A voice in his mind scolded, "I've been watching you! Did you really think that one of my wormholes disappearing would escape my notice?"

Mewtwo sighed, "Palkia." He said.

"Come back to our own universe." Dialga's voice sounded now.

"No." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo!" Arceus snapped, joining the link, "Get that fat purple tail into our universe, or so help me, I will Judge you! And bring that kid!"

Mewtwo sighed. Figures Arceus would get involved, "Fine." He muttered, and a wormhole(Palkia's doing this time) appeared in front of him. He stepped through and appeared in the Hall of Origin. Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, and Mew were gathered around the dimensional portal.

"D'aww!" Mew gushed, melting at the child Mewtwo was still holding rather awkwardly, "Where'd you find him?"

"That doesn't matter." Dialga said, "What does is that Mewtwo chose to pick up this child, and thus alter entire timelines."

"Just by picking the thing up?" Mewtwo asked, handing off the child to Mew's telekinesis, "Can't you just put it back?"

"Time travel doesn't work like that!" Dialga exclaimed, "There's no way to get the child back there without alerting that entire universe to our existence!"

"Aren't you supposed to make sure stuff like this doesn't happen?" Mewtwo pointed out.

Dialga huffed and sulked.

"You still changed the course of history!" Arceus snapped at Mewtwo, actually, properly angry, "We are stuck with a prophecy child within our halls, and now we must decide what to do with it!"

Even Mewtwo quailed slightly at the angry Arceus.

Arceus took a deep breath, calming himself, "Mew, call a conference.

Dumbledore and McGonnagal waited...and waited.

"Hagrid should've been here by now." Dumbledore said, allowing only a hint of worry to be in his voice.

"As I've said, Hagrid may have not been the best candidate for this job." McGonnagal said, allowing worry to cloud her judgement.

"Nonsense," Dumbledore said, though he was beginning to have doubts himself.

They both looked up as a low rumbling sound came from the sky, which slowly swelled to a roar. A gigantic flying motorcycle barreled toward the ground. Hagrid barely waited until he had parked before jumping off the bike, "'E weren't there!"

Harry seemed to grow in no time at all, and he was soon old enough to run around the Hall of Origin and cause trouble. So far, he had only caused one plague, so Shaymin labeled it as a success. Xerneas had been horrified to find out, however, and had languished over the deaths caused by the plague for months.

Yveltal, on the other hand, was noticeably more cheerful for a while afterward.

In time, most of the legendaries learned to like, or at least tolerate him. Kyogre started teaching him to swim, and the three beasts sometimes took him for rides on their backs.

He learned to speak Kantan, Unovan, and Pokemon, and was(rather impatiently) schooled by Uxie.

Harry loved his large and dysfunctional family more than anything.

**A/N: Somehow, I doubt Kyogre would be the best swimming teacher; it can't even surf without a HM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I'm broke and writing fanfiction. You can infer how much I own from that.**

**A/N: This'll be the end of the rapid updates. I have four more chapters planned out, but they will take a little while to write.**

Harry wandered through the halls, unaccompanied by his usual companions of Azelf and Shaymin. Sure, they were fun, but Azelf would be obsessing over his latest knitting project('things like that take willpower to complete and are NOT girly,' to quote Azelf himself) and Shaymin would keep reminding him to thank Azelf for the conversation and for every other little thing.

The legendaries were fun, but they all couldn't stop thinking about their domains. Harry knew for a fact that Meloetta was in the ballroom and Kyogre and Manaphy were in the swimming pool. They never did anything else.

So, right now, six-year-old Harry Potter was alone, and a little bit bored.

"Hi, Harry!" A familiar bright voice called, and a red blur zipped past him.

"Hello, Latias!" Harry said, giggling as the energetic red Pokemon turned around to stop in front of him.

"What'cha doing?" Latias asked, peering up at him.

"Just wandering." Harry responded.

"Oh, that's boring!" Latias said, "Y'know..." Her eyes sparked with mischief.

"What?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Latios and I were about to go for a fly. You could come with us, if you want."

"Oh, please!" Harry said, "Yveltal keeps on saying he'll take me flying, but he hasn't yet!"

"So it'll be your first fly?" Latias asked, "That's awesome! I'm glad I'll be there. Let's go find Latios, he should be somewhere at the south entrance."

Harry and Latias headed towards the south entrance of the Hall, a place that came out near Kanto and Johto.

"Hi, Latios!" Harry waved to the blue legendary, who was waiting next to the exit.

Latios glanced at them and waved, "Hello Latias, Harry." He said.

"Harry's coming with us!" Latias announced.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Latios asked, "Does Shaymin or Mew know?"

"Um..." Latias said, "Please, Latios? It'll be his first flight, and it'll be so much fun!"

The combination of Latias' and Harry's puppy-dog eyes proved to be too much for Latios.

"Okay," he relented.

"Yay!" Squealed Harry and Latias together.

"Get onto my back!" Latias said, stilling and sinking low to the ground.

With Latios' help, Harry clambered onto Latias' back. Her feathers were smooth and silky, and he looked for a place to hold onto.

"Hang on tight!" Latias commanded, floating to the entrance. It was a large arched opening with a translucent staircase stretching down beneath the clouds.

"Where?" Harry asked, then jerked forward and wrapped his arms around her neck as she shot off, diving below the clouds.

His stomach was falling fast than his height. His eardrums popped, and he felt himself slipping forward, over her neck.

In that instant, Latias leveled out, and was flying low over a forest. The wind ruffled his hair as Harry looked back to see Latios following not far behind.

Harry looked down, grinning. He watched the landscape below them change from forest to lake. They were going slower now, and Latias trailed her paws in the water, creating ripples.

"Let's stop on the shore." Latios called from above. Harry didn't have to look up, because he could see Latios' reflection in the water.

Latias agreed, and they slowed to a stop on the sandy beach. Harry slid off Latias' back and rubbed her nose in thanks, "That was really fun." He said, "Thank you for taking me."

Latias sank to the ground, eyes closed in satisfaction, "No problem, kiddo." She said.

Latios glanced down at his sister, "You'll have to ride back on me." He said, "She's tired out from carrying you. Why don't we look for berries in the woods? We'll have lunch before going back."

"Okay!" Harry agreed, and took Latias' paw as the two headed towards the trees.

They had great fun for an hour, playing hide-and-seek and gorging on berries(and forgetting to bring any back for Latias!), before they heard a noise while heading back to where Latias was dozing.

"Quiet!" Latios hissed suddenly, pinning Harry against a tree trunk and reflecting light to turn almost-invisible in one motion.

Harry wiggled in Latios' feathers for a moment, before he was able to stick his head under Latios' wing. Through the trees, he could see several men sneaking toward where Latias was dozing.

Were they humans? Harry had never seen another human before, but what else could they be?

"Latios," he said quietly, "What are they doing?"

"Quiet!" Latios ordered again, "Don't make them notice you!"

"Latias is next to the lake!" Harry exclaimed, his voice still in a whisper.

"I know, and it's a shame." Latios said, "But would you rather they catch us too?"

"Catch?" Harry asked, "We gotta help her!"

He began wiggling, trying to get free of Latios' feathers, but the blue legendary simply squished him closer to the tree.

"We can't help her if they get us too." Latios explained in a whisper, "It's better to just wait and see what they'll do."

"But Latias!" Harry insisted.

"Shh!" Latios commanded yet again as the humans went out of view, closer to the lake, "Climb on my back and be as still and quiet as you can." He instructed.

Worried about Latias and seeing that Latios was probably going to follow the humans, Harry complied, and Latios carried him through the forest, going slowly and taking care to stay hidden, for although Latios could disguise himself, he could do nothing for Harry.

They watched as the humans crept up on the dozing Latias and gasped simultaneously as nets were cast over her body, causing her to waken and thrash.

Harry balled his fists, wanting nothing more than to deck the numerous adults that were hurting Latias.

"Go, Haunter!" One of the men threw a small red-and-white capsule Harry was unfamiliar with, making a Haunter appear out of thin air, "Use hypnosis!" He ordered, and Haunter complied, slowing Latias' thrashing and sending her into a deep sleep.

In less than five minutes, the men had hauled Latias away.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Harry demanded, jumping off Latios' back and staring at the legendary in anger.

"Sometimes it is better to not interfere." Latios responded, "We watch, we gather information, get backup, and strike when the time is right. They outnumbered us, and even a legendary's power is finite. I could not fight them and protect you at the same time."

"But we gotta save Latias!" Harry insisted.

Latios shook his head, "We must go back to the Hall of Origin and tell the others what happened. With their help we will save her."

"But they might hurt her!" Harry insisted.

"I dearly hope they will not." Latios responded, "Get on my back."

"No." Harry crossed his arms stubbornly, "I won't. I'm going to save Latias."

With that, he marched off in the direction the men had gone.

"You fool!" Latios shouted, blocking his path. Harry cowered a bit at the angry Pokemon.

"Use your head! We know /nothing/ about them, why they took her, where they went! I feel as much as you, but I am not letting my emotions cloud my judgement and neither should you!"

Latios turned so his side was facing towards Harry and lowered, "Get on my back."

A little bit shell-shocked, Harry complied rather shakily.

As they flew over the lake again, Harry's resolve strengthened. He couldn't let those men take Latias! He peered into the water. They weren't too high up, and he had learned to swim from Kyogre and Manaphy. Making up his mind in a split second, he jumped off Latios' back and fell toward the water.

SPLOOSH!

Bubbles swirled up around Harry, and he immediately began striking out towards the shore. He had only made it a couple yards before a pair of strong paws grabbed him by the arms. Latios carried the young boy the short distance to the shore and set him down. Harry stared rather sheepishly at Latios, who was looking very stern.

"...Why?" Latios simply asked.

"I had to help Latias." Harry responded, crossing his arms.

Latios was quiet for a moment, then spoke again, "South of here is Viridian City. Get help from the police there. Don't get into any danger yourself. And for the love of Arceus, don't do anything stupid."

Harry grinned and hugged Latios tightly, "I won't." He promised. He paused then, confused, "What are police?"

"Didn't Shaymin or anyone teach you anything about other humans?" Latios asked, "Look for a building with a red roof. The nurse there will help you."

"Okay!" Harry said, and began running in a southerly direction.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Latios repeated, then shot up into the air, much faster now that he didn't have to worry about a passenger.

Harry ran as fast as he could in the direction Latios had indicated, and before long, he could see the city. And hear it. Harry stopped on the outskirts and stared at the city, lost for words. It was unlike anything he had seen before.

He wandered through the town, staring around at all the buildings. It was an amazing place. He was so enraptured by the town, that he ran right into a man with spiky hair.

"Ooff!" The man said, "Watch where you're going, kid!"

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"What are you doing by yourself anyway? Aren't your parents supposed to stop you form getting into people's way?" The man regarded Harry with an air of slight distaste.

"Sorry." Harry repeated, "I'm looking for the building with the red roof."

"The Pokemon Center?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what it's called."

The man made an exasperated noise, "Well, the Pokemon Center is never a bad place to be." He said, "If you go down this road and turn left at the intersection, it'll be right in front of you. Don't run into anyone. They might not be as nice as me."

This man's behavior was nice? Harry thought. Out loud, he said, "Intersection?"

The man sighed through his nose, "Where the roads cross. Tell you what, follow me and I'll lead you there."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

"Er, yeah, don't mention it, Kid."

**A/N: Jeez Harry, didn't anyone ever teach you about stranger danger?**


End file.
